Fallen Leaves
by UzUmaki Rage
Summary: Sasuke is bak & Sakura is Happy, but Naruto isn't. He decides to end his pain by leaving Konoha 2 find peace. Also he finds out about his parents and his clan & embarks on a journey where he discovers the true meaning of family, and love he thought he los
1. Feelings

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Feelings**

* * *

The search was finally over. 

He had finally found him.

He had finally brought him back.

He had fulfilled her promise.

But still he felt sad. Alone.

"_Why"_ he asked himself.

But the answer never came.

There was a cool breeze and a faint smell of cherry blossoms was in the air.

"_Even the nature mocks me now"_ he sighed.

Then he heard the crushing of leaves and footsteps approaching him. He knew who he was, so didn't flinch. He just laid there looking at the clouds.

"I guess Iam rubbing off on you eh, Naruto?"

"Now I know why you like looking at the clouds so much Shikamaru. It feels calming."

"Yea it does." Shikamaru said lying beside Naruto.

"What's bothering you Naruto" said the chunnin still looking at the sky.

"Its just ….. " trailed off Naruto not wanting to say her name. Even saying her name was too painful for him.

"Sakura huh?" said Shikamaru looking at the blonde.

"Yea" said Naruto still looking up..

"Does this happen to everyone or is it just me" he continued.

"Well ……" started Shikamaru.

"Heartbreaks are common but your story is completely different" he chuckled

Naruto smiled looking at him " Yea ….. my story is different alright"

Then he just looked up the sky again looking at the clouds, trying to forget the pain. Trying to forget her.

He always knew it would come to this. He knew she would always want HIM. But still his heart was hoping…..

"_Maybe……just maybe"_ he thought.

All he could do was hope.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. He had never seen him like this before. It was true that Naruto had matured and was not the dumb, loud kid anymore. He had become more mature and powerful and surprisingly smart. But still his playfulness and the big wide grin had still not left him.

"_his trademarks"_ he thought to himself.

But from the past one month things have been different. He hardly saw Naruto. Even if he saw him it would be just a "hello, how are you…. Iam fine" kind of things.

Even the Old man at Ichiraku's ramen was asking him if he had seen Naruto.

Even though he had his suspicions. Now he was sure of it.

From the time Shikamaru had known Naruto, he knew that his hyperactiveness and his constant smiling was a defense mechanism - a way of hiding his sorrows and pain.

Since the academy days that was the way how Naruto had been. Hiding his own pain to help ease others'. Very few knew of Naruto's ways and Shikamaru was one of them.

But he knew this time it was different. This time it was not some random villager or a rogue ninja who was the cause of Naruto's pain and sorrows.

It was one of Naruto's own.

Someone he cared for. Some he fought for. Someone he bled for. Someone he Loved.

Shikamaru then looked at the passing clouds and muttered "Girls…….troublesome"

"Troublesome indeed" smiled Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the hospital bed. 

He was back. Back in Konoha.

He didn't know if they would want him back. He was traitor, a missing nin.

"_I will fight"_he thought.

"_I will fight to earn their trust back."_

He had missed this.

Konoha

It was his home afterall.

Then Sasuke's thoughts began to wander. And he began thinking of the events which led him back to Konoha.

It had been almost a month since Sasuke had finally managed to fulfill his life long goal of killing his brother.

The final confrontation between him and his brother was not easy on for either of them.. But in the end it was his lust for revenge which gave Sasuke the upper hand and was finally able to land the final blow on Itachi. The fight had depleted all his chakra. And all he could remember before he passed out was a blur of yellow.

He was found in the brink of death by Naruto and his team. He had carried him all the way to Konoha. For two days straight Naruto had carried him. That's what the nurses told him.

"_Dobe"_ thought Sasuke smiling.

He looked outside the window. It was a bright day and a faint smell of cherry blossom was in the air. He smiled.

"_It's time a paid back my debt for the tears she shed for me"_

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her desk at the Konoha hospital. Tsunade had made her the head medic nin of the hospital. She was the second best medic nin in Konoha and as powerful as her sensei. People had actually started her calling Tsunade Jr. She didn't mind it though. Atleast people feared her. Respected her. 

She looked at the medical report in her hand.

"_Sasuke kun"_ she thought.

He was finally back. And she couldn't be more happier. She had been treating Sasuke from the time he had been back. Looking after him. He was out for full four days. And she was by his side till he woke up. She left after he woke up. She knew he would be fine now.

She was the head of the hospital and she had other serious cases to handle. Personal matters don't mix with work. That's what she believed.

"_I'll go see him today." _she thought.

Then her thoughts wandered to her other teammate. Her friend. Best friend.

"_that baka actually kept his promise" _she chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke was dressed and was ready to leave the hospital. He took one last look at the room which was his home for the past month. 

"_I should go and see Sakura" _he thought.

Then he heard door of his room open.

"Sasuke kun"

"Sakura" he said looking at her. "I was just thinking of you". Sakura blushed a bit.

"So……" Sakura was about to say when Sasuke cut it off and said " do you want to go on a date with me. I guess I owe you one."

Sakura was stumped. He had asked her on a date. Her dream was finally coming true.

"Well I think you owe me more than one Sasuke kun" Sakura said, smiling mischievously.

"I'll take that as a yes" smirked Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's Notes - Hey people this is my first fan fic. I want to make this a long story and i do have a idea of where this will be going. Iam gonna take this a bit slow and not rush since i don like to read stories which are rushed so i don intend to rush either. Plz review and criticism is welcome. I would like to know my flaws and correct them.**

**P.S - this is gonna be a NaruSaku. And No Sasuke Bashing. **

**So till next time. Peace. **


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

**REALIZATIONS **

* * *

It had been 2 months since she had started going out with Sasuke. 

"_2 months" _she thought.

"_And I still can't believe Iam going out with him" _she chuckled.

It started out as simple dates. She used to meet him once in a week after work. A simple dinner. Talking. Catching up.

Sometimes Naruto and Kakashi would also join them. Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting with each other. Verbally. And it was good to see them that way. She felt happy. Content.

Soon Sasuke started to open up to her more. Talking. That was sometimes difficult for the Uchiha. But she knew he was trying. And she would listen to his stories. His experiences. They became friends none the less.

One night after a simple dinner date. Sasuke took her to his favourite spot in Konoha. A training ground near the Uchiha clanhouse.

"this is were I used to train when I was a kid." He said.

"to surpass my brother, to be acknowledged by my father. For that I trained here everyday" he said looking a bit sad.

"I used to look up to my brother you know."

"It was my dream to be like him. A dream like Naruto's" he chuckled.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I haven't seen Naruto in a while" he said looking at her.

"Yea me neither. He must be busy with missions and training. You know how he is" she said.

Then he looked up to the sky. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts.

"He will be a great Hokage one day" he mused.

Sakura was surprised to hear that. Sasuke to talk about Naruto like that.

Sasuke noticed her surprise and said "he is much more stronger than me. I know that. It was because of him that I got the strength to kill Itachi. I strived to be stronger than Naruto. To be like Naruto. But I guess here can be only one huh??"

Sakura laughed.

"He is something isn't he" she said still laughing.

"yea he is" replied Sasuke.

They didn't talk much after that. She was enjoying his company. Something she had longed for a long time.

They were sitting in the middle of the ground. And she felt relaxed. Something she hadn't experienced in a long while.

"Sakura" he said looking at her.

"Iam sorry"

"For what sasuke kun" she said lookin at sasuke confused.

"For everything" he said still looking at her.

Then out of no where he leaned towards her, and kissed her lips. She was shocked at first but then she gave in. It lasted only for a few seconds. But for her it was like an eternity.

"I love you Sasuke kun" Sakura said blushing all over.

Sasuke just looked up the sky and said "I know"

* * *

He was walking through the streets of Konoha. He was getting mixed reactions from the villagers. Some were happy that the last of the Uchiha was back. And would smile at him. He would return their smile. Even a simple smile from the people made Sasuke happy. But there were many who still feared him and hated him. "Traitor" he could here them whisper. It hurt him. But he would ignore and walk. 

The council had been easy on him. Since he was the last of the Uchiha and all. So what was his punishment for running away from his village and tryin to kill his own teammates.

Public Service

"_Stupid councilmen"_ Sasuke thought. He had expected severe punishments. He wanted severe punishment. He wanted to pay for his sins.

"maybe in the after life" he said to himself.

He had been ordered to start the police force of konoha. The famed police force which his father had started. He was to patrol the streets of konoha all night. He was to train a few ninjas to be part of the force. Though he was not given the leadership of the force. He knew after maybe a year or so he will be made the head of the force.

"Politics. I hate it" sasuke grimaced.

Sasuke was walking towards the market. He was hungry.

"Maybe I should get some ramen. I might find Naruto there" he thought. He hadn't seen the blonde ninja in a while. From the time Sakura announced to everybody that she was going out with him. He started to see very little of Naruto.

As he entered the ramen shop he saw a familiar blonde sitting and chatting with a white haired man.

"Hey Naruto" he said and took a seat next to him.

"Sasuke" Naruto said looking at him.

Then he looked at the white haired man sitting next to him who seemed in a serious thought.

"Jiraiya sama" Sasuke said lookin at the white haired man. Who just nodded at him.

"I'll leave Naruto and give a serious thought to what I said"

Naruto nodded and the old man left.

Sasuke ordered a beef ramen and looked at Naruto.

"I haven't seen you around lately" said the uchiha.

"Busy with missions. That's all." replied Naruto.

He seemed different. There was something bothering him. Sasuke knew that something was wrong. But he didn't ask him.

Then Naruto looked at him and asked "How's everything with Sakura?"

"Everything is fine. Haven't been able to spend too much time with her lately. Iam too busy policing Konoha" he chuckled.

Naruto smiled "too boring eh?"

"Yea" he replied.

"Sakura wanted to see u. She hasn't seen u in a while." Sasuke said.

"I'll go see her when Iam free" that's all he said. Then he started eating his ramen.

"why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow?" Sasuke asked naruto

Naruto went on eating his ramen. 5 seconds later he said "I'll try"

They both sat there. Eating. Talking in between.

Naruto left after a while.

Sasuke thought while going back home.

"_Naruto what's bothering with you"_

* * *

Sasuke met Sakura later that night. They were having dinner at her apartment. She was telling about some new disease which was spreading in the country of Earth. 

But he wasn't listening too much. Medicine bored him. Just like almost everything else.

"I met Naruto today" he cut in.

"Naruto?When?Where?What did he say?" her eyes lit up. He noticed that.

"I met at the usual ramen place" he chuckled.

Sakura laughed. "Obviously"

"He is busy with missions. He said he might come and see you when he is free." Said Sasuke.

"Let the baka come. He is going to get a good beating for not seeing me for so long" Sakura cracked her knuckle.

"I miss beating him up Sasuke kun" she laughed.

Sasuke smiled.

It was only times like these when they used to discuss Naruto that they both laughed a lot. When they used to think of their younger days they the only things that made them smile or laugh were Naruto's antics.

He just looked at Sakura. Who was still telling him about Naruto's antics during their various missions.

She looked happy. She looked...

Then Sasuke realized something.

"_What if" _

* * *

**Author's Notes -I was overwhelmed by the response I got for this story. Thank you all reading this and giving me your valuable suggestions. **

**I know that there is a lot of Sasuke and very little Naruto in this chapter. But he is a part of the story. And he plays an important role. That's all I can say for now.  
**

**But i promise you will see a lot of Naruto in the next chapter. **

**There are a lot of issues regarding Akatsuki, Team Hebi and Orochimaru which I will address to in the next chapter. **

**So till Next time. Cheers. **

* * *


	3. U RAT

Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**U-RAT**

* * *

It was early morning in Konoha. And Naruto had woken up from his sleep. He didn't want to get up and was lying motionlessly in his bed. Staring at the ceiling. 

Thoughts were consuming him. Millions of it.

Then he sat up in his bed abruptly. And started ruffling his hair with both his hands.

"aaaahhhhh………..crazy dumb stupid not leaving me alone emotions. Why can't my life been a bit simpler? Why can't I have a normal life like everyone else? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did she have to love him?" he said out loud.

"this is not helping. If lie here these thoughts are going to kill me."

He got out his bed and stood near the window. Looking out he inhaled the fresh morning air.

"Another beautiful day in Konoha and I can't even enjoy it properly" he said to himself.

A growl came from his stomach. He rubbed his stomach with his hands.

"Time to eat ramen" he chuckled.

Ramen - his first true love. It brought him happiness no matter what. One large bowl of ramen was all it took to wipe out all of his worries. The timeframe during which he would be eating his precious ramen was the only time he would not be thinking of anything. His mind and heart would be concentrated only on one thing. And that was eating ramen. That deep was his love for ramen.

After 2 minutes of impatiently waiting for the ramen to cook. He transferred it carefully to a bowl making sure that not a drop is wasted. It was his precious after all.

He sat down in his dining table and looked at his bowl ramen. He had genuine smile of pure pleasure. "Itidakimasu" he shouted. And started savoring his ramen.

* * *

Naruto had finished his breakfast and changed into his training outfit and was walking towards his training ground. His morning ritual had begun. The first step of his morning ritual was over. The second was about to begin. 

This morning ritual of his started with eating a light but good home made breakfast. That was the first step. The second step involved training. Rigorous training for four hours straight. Then the third and the final step. Eating ramen at Ichiraku's. If it starts with ramen it has to end with ramen. That was Naruto's belief.

He arrived at his training ground. It was in the outskirts of Konoha. And far from any residential area. It was surrounded by a thick cover of trees. It was perfect for Naruto. No one except the ANBU, the Hokage and his team knew about this place.

"_Perfect for going all out" _he thought to himself

He stood at the edge of the training ground looking at the damaged ground and fallen trees. That was the consequence of training and sparring without holding back. Then he saw a green blur running around the edges of the training ground. Then the green blur stopped next to him.

"YOSH!!! NARUTO KUN YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED. I AM ABOUT TO COMPLETE MY MORNING JOG. SEE YOU SOON" Saying that the man in green spandex disappeared.

"Fuzzy brows" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto san" he heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see the rest of his team walking towards him.

U-RAT - Uzumaki Reconnaissance and Assault Team. That's what he named it. That was his team.

"_trust Naruto to come up with funny but meaningful names" Tsunade had said laughing._

"_stupid old hag"_thought Naruto.

He looked at his teammates. He was proud of them. Each one of them.

His team was originally formed on Naruto's request (constant nagging and persistence as Tsunade had put it) to find and retrieve Sasuke. And also to find information about Akatsuki's movements and to eliminate them one by one. He was also given the freedom to choose his own teammates. With the help of Shikamaru he had chosen his team mates.

The team was to specialize in infiltration, interrogation, assault and stealth. So Shikamaru decided a six man team would be perfect.

The team consisted of Hyuuga Hanabi, Ino, Akina, Kenji, Naruto and Lee.

Even though the primary purpose for which the team was made had been fulfilled. Tsunade and the council decided not to disband the team due its high efficiency rate especially in stealth missions.And also due to the fact that Akatsuki still hadn't been fully destroyed.

"Fuzzy brows has already started huh" asked a smirking Hanabi.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't talk about Lee kun like that" said Akina whose eyes were following the green blur.

"what's your problem spandex lover" said a frowning Hanabi.

Akina blushed and twitched at the same time "what did you call me you little hyuuga twerp"

Akina started forming seals with her hands and seeing that Hanabi activated her **byakuugan.**

"Bring it on spandex lover" cried Hanabi and took her battle stance. An aggravated Akina had finished her hand seals and cried _**"**_**_katon: goukakyuu no jutsu (_**_**Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**_**_"_**

Realising what was coming Hanabi cried _**"h**_**_akkesho kaiten (_**_**Eight Trigram Palms**_ _**Heavenly Spin**_**_)"_**

Before the fireball could reach Hanabi, a voice shouted **_"Doton: Doryuheki__ (Earth Element: Earth Style Wall)" _**and a huge wall made of mud stood between them and the fireball dissipated after hitting the wall.

"Stop it you two" came an authoritative voice. Both of them looked towards the origin of the sound and saw Kenji who clearly looked angry.

"If you want to finish off each other do it in the training grounds and away from us" he said.

Both of them looked at him and said together "sorry Kenji san".

"Leave them be Kenji" said a smiling Naruto and kept his hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"Yea Kenji you spoilt the fun" said a laughing Ino who was clearly amused by the sight in front of her.

Then the green blur which was the cause of the little fight came to a halt near Naruto and cried "YOSH!!! WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM HERE MY FELLOW YOUTHS. I ROCK LEE, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA WILL SORT OUT ALL YOUR WORRIES" and gave his thumbs up smiling.

Ino, Naruto, Kenji and Hanabi sweat dropped. Akina blushed.

"spandex lover…….nice name Hanabi" said a chuckling Naruto and winked at Akina, who face was red all over and wanted to clearly beat the crap out of Hanabi.

Akina just managed to mutter "I…I….think I'll go train" and started to run towards the training ground.

Lee who didn't have a clue what was going on just looked at Akina running and shouted "AKINA SAN I SHALL JOIN YOU IN YOUR YOUTHFUL ENDEAVOURS" and ran off behind her.

The rest of them were laughing their heads off. Even Kenji had a smile in his face.

"I still don get it….what does Akina see in him" said Ino tryin to wipe her tears which had come out because of all the uncontrollable laughters.

"I guess his youthful nature" smirked Naruto.

* * *

They were all standing in the middle of the training ground. 

"okay guys today we'll to day our usual routine" said Naruto looking at his teammates. Who just nodded at their captain.

He then started forming seals and said _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"**_

With him stood four more Narutos. He looked at his clones and said "you guys know what to do"

"hai" replied the clones in unison.

The Naruto clones started sparring with Ino, Lee, Akina and Hanabi. Only Naruto and Kenji were left.

Naruto took his battle stance and looked at Kenji "Let's spar shall we"

"Of course Naruto san" said Kenji taking out his katana from the back.

* * *

**(4 hours later)**

"Naruto san you shouldn't be so impatient while fighting. Always save your best techniques for the last" said Kenji looking at Naruto who was dusting of all the dirt and leaves form his dress.

"why not use my best techniques in the beginning and finish off the fight sooner than later…..huh Kenji?"

"what's the fun in finishing off the enemy so fast" said Kenji expressionlessly.

"you are a sadist you know that" Naruto said looking him.

"that's your point of view" he replied..

"yea whatever……Iam hungry" said Naruto rubbing his stomach.

"let's go guys, It's ramen time" he shouted and started running towards Ichiraku's.

"NARUTO KUN WAIT FOR ME!!!" shouted Lee and ran behind him.

"hey why don't you follow your boyfriend in his youthful endeavors" smirked Hanabi looking at Akina.

Akina's face turned red with anger and was about to pounce on Hanabi when Ino came in between them "hey Hanabi stop it….or do you want me to spill out your secret crush on ke..."

"okay okay I'll stop teasing her" said Hanabi cutting in who was blushing furiously.

"oh … k so Hanabi has a crush on….." trailed off Akina looking at Kenji who was walking behind Naruto and Lee, muttering curses towards his two team mates ahead.

"Oh yea" smiled Ino mischievously.

* * *

When Kenji and girls arrived at Ichiraku's, Naruto and Lee had already finished their second bowl and were ordering their third bowl. 

They went inside and Ino sat next to Naruto, Akina sat next to Lee and Kenji and Hanabi sat in the corner. Akina was still smiling mischievously at Hanabi.

They all ordered their food and were discussing about their training session.

Naruto noticed Akina smirking at Hanabi who in turn was blushing and glaring at Akina at the same time. He then looked at Ino and said "so u told Akina about Hanabi's crush on Kenji huh?"

Ino laughed "yea, you should have seen Hanabi's face"

Naruto laughed.

Lee overheard them and shouted "HANABI-SAN LIKES KENJI-SAN??. GAI SENSEI YOU WERE RIGHT. THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY COME"

Hearing this Naruto, Akina and Ino burst out laughing, while Hanabi started eating her ramen furiuosly whose face was red, because of anger or due to blushing no one knew. Kenji just managed a weak smile, was clearly embarassed and was glaring at Lee who just smiled and gave his thumbs up to him.

Naruto who was still laughing looked at his teammates and thought.

_"Iam going to miss all this"_

* * *

**Author's Notes - Finally one more chapter up. I hope you guys like it. Plz keep ur reviews coming. **

**Character Information - **

**Age description - Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Lee are all 18yrs old.**

**All of the above except Sasuke are Jounins. Sasuke is not a Jounin yet, for obvious reasons. **

**Hyuuga Hanabi - She is a chunnin and is 14yrs old. She is in U-RAT because of her byakuugan. And the also because Naruto was her Jounin teacher when she became a genin. **

**Akina - She is 18yrs old. And is an ANBU medic and is considered one of the best on field medics. She is also a ninjutsu specialist. **

**Kenji - He is also 17 yrs old , is a jounin and is a former ANBU. He specialises in infiltration. He is a kenjutsu and ninjutsu expert.**

**Now U-RAT as specified in the story was mainly created for infiltration, interrogation, assault and stealth. **

**So Hanabi's byakuugan gives the team their stealth. Ino's mind switch and mind control technique makes her an interrogation specialist, Akina is their medic, Kenji their infiltration specialist and Naruto and Lee for assault and strike.**

**Anyways till next time**

**Cheers. **

**  
**

* * *


	4. Moving On

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

* * *

**MOVING ON**

* * *

Sakura was leaving the hokage tower and was going towards the hospital. She had come to submit her monthly hospital report to the hokage. 

She was walking slowly. Looking at the ground. She was deep in thought.

Thinking about her relationship with Sasuke.

She couldn't explain her relationship with Sasuke, even to herself. They had become pretty close, that was for sure and he had opened up to her a lot. Apart from that…..

"_**You love him."**_Answered Inner Sakura.

"_Yea………but does he love me?" _She thought.

"_**of course he does, or else why would he have kissed you"**_ Inner Sakura shot back.

"_but he has never said it in words"_

there was no reply for a while.

"_**You are right about that…………Why don't you ask him tonight"**_

"_I guess I'll do that"_

Her flow of thought was suddenly disturbed by familiar noises.

She could hear a group of people laughing with a few words of springtime and youth thrown in between.

She stopped walking and looked towards the origin of the voices.

* * *

The members of U-RAT were walking towards the hokage tower. Tsunade had called them for some meeting. 

Lee who had been so happy since he heard the news about Hanabi having a crush on Kenji, was constantly bantering about the power of love and whatnots.

Ino and Akina were laughing their heads off.

Hanabi was just glaring at Lee and blushing at the same time.

Kenji who was embarrassed in the beginning, got over the shock and just chose to ignore his youthful teammate.

Naruto was walking in front of them. And looking at the ground while walking. He was clearly not part of the commotion. He was deep in thought.

Then Naruto felt it.

Her chakra.

He flinched.

He didn't want to see her. Talk to her.

But for some odd reason he looked up and saw her. She was staring at him.

His blue eyes met her green emerald eyes. And he felt a shot of pain in his heart.

All he wanted to do was to get lost on those beautiful emerald eyes. Embrace her. And never let her go.

But he knew it wasn't possible. It would never happen. So he looked away and kept walking.

He was confused. He didn't want to talk to her and he wanted to talk to her.

He didn't want to see her and he wanted to see her.

"Naruto" he heard her call his name. He didn't respond. He just kept walking.

"NARUTO" she shouted.

He kept walking.

"NARUTO" she shouted again seeing that he was not listening to her.

She was furious.

"_how can he ignore me like this" _

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME??" she was fuming and started walking in full speed towards him.

She started gathering chakra in her hands, formed it into a fist and let it fly with full force towards Naruto's face.

She expected her fists to connect with his face. But it never happened.

Her fist stopped in mid air just near Naruto's face.

Naruto's right hand was gripping her fists. Stopping her from going further.

She was shocked.

His eyes were still looking down.

"Iam sorry Sakura. My mind was somewhere else. That is why I didn't respond to you" He lied.

His voice was cold. Emotionless.

Then he looked at her.

"please don't do that again" he said letting go of her fist.

The rest of U-RAT who were witnessing this were not too surprised with Naruto's behavior towards his former teammate.

But Sakura. She was stumped. She didn't understand what just transpired. She just kept staring at Naruto.

"I have to go Sakura. Tsunade sama wants to see me. I'll see you sometime later." Saying this he walked off.

Lee walked up to Sakura and kept his hand on her shoulder "don't mind him Sakura san, he is stressed out that's all"

He smiled at her and started walking behind Kenji who had already left with Naruto.

Akina and Hanabi followed Lee while giving glares to Sakura.

Ino just stood in front of Sakura who was still completely dazed and said "what happened forehead, can't believe that someone stopped your superhuman punch"

"Na….Naruto…he never talked to me like that before" she said stuttering. Her eyes were still following Naruto.

"He has changed Sakura"

"but why?" she said looking at her best friend.

"that forehead is for you to find out" saying this Ino walked off behind her team mates.

* * *

"Hokage sama, Uzumaki Naruto and his team have arrived" said an ANBU looking at the blonde woman sitting behind the desk.

"Let Naruto in and tell the others to wait outside for a while" she said waving her hand.

"Hai" the ANBU bowed and left the room.

As Naruto entered the room, she looked towards the window in her room.

"Jiraiya you can come in too"

"how do you manage to sense me Tsunade" said a sighing Jiriaya, while sitting on the edge of the window.

"that's a secret" Tsunade chuckled.

She looked at Naruto who was gazing at her seriously. She was sad to see him like this. He looked lost. His dumb grins had been replaced with a serious face which didn't suit him at all.

She knew the reason but never but she never talked about it with NAruto.

"_Look what you have done to him Sakura" _

She stood up from her seat and said

"Naruto I read your request, I don't think I can allow that"

"And why is that Tsunade sama"

"Konoha needs you here. Your team needs you here"

"Is that all you could come up with baa chan" smirked Naruto.

_"baa chan! he hasn't called me that in a while"_ Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"_The cheerful hyperactive ninja is still in there somewhere"_

"Konoha doesn't need me. It never did. And Kenji can take care of the team. He is a strong shinobi." replied Naruto regaining his seriousness.

"I don't care Naruto, Iam not going to approve of your request" said Tsunade firmly.

A frown appeared in Naruto's face.

Then Jiraiya who was listening intently to the conversation came next to Naruto's and kept his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"you have to understand Naruto, Akatsuki still exists, even if they are few in numbers they still exist. You could die out there."

Naruto didn't reply.

The frown disappeared.

His eyes were becoming red and filled with sorrow.

A single drop of tear fell from his eyes.

"If….I….I…stay……the pain here will kill me anyways" he said clutching his chest.

"Naruto"

Tsunade just went up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. He needed someone to hold him. To tell him that everything will be alright. Too long he had suffered alone.

He was breaking. Bit by bit all the pain was consuming him. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya could see that.

She just held him. He was like a son to her afterall. Atleast she could comfort him.

Then Naruto let go of her. She looked at his eyes. They were in tears.

"I don't think I can take this pain anymore baa chan. It ….. it pains so much whenever I see her. Iam helpless. It feels as if the pain is eating my soul away."

Tsunade was also in tears. She had never see Naruto like this.

"But..." continued Naruto, wiping his tears and regaining his composure.

"I want to move on. I want to live my life. And if I stay here I will only end up hurting myself. So even if you are not going to allow it, I WILL LEAVE, and that's my decision." He said with determination in voice.

Tsunade was stupefied. One moment he was crying, broken. But the next he calmed himself and spoke with the ever famous determination of his.

She smiled.

"_Naruto...You have grown" _

"You know Naruto, if you leave without my permission you will be considered a missing nin." She smirked.

"I don't care anymore."

"But you see I care, so does this pervert here, and we don't want you to become a missing nin"

"stop calling me that Tsunade" said Jiraiya who crossed his arms and sulked.

"So what are you trying to say" Naruto said looking at her.

"I will allow you to leave…."

A smile appeared in Naruto's face.

"But….." she stopped.

Naruto frowned. The "but" of hers always meant trouble. He knew that.

"But what baa chan" he said impatiently.

She looked at Jiraiya.

He smiled.

"I will be going with you, and we will be going to the place I decide" he said.

Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean ero-sennin. Don't tell me you are going to take me to some brothel filled village"

"GAKI!!!" shouted the toad sannin and smacked Naruto on his head.

Tsunade laughed.

"Then tell me where ero sennin" cried Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"The Country of Whirlpool" replied Jiraiya.

* * *

"Country of Whirpool?"

"Never heard of that place before" said Naruto who was looking conspicuously at his sensei.

"It doesn't exist it in the map anymore. It was destroyed during the Great Ninja Wars and became a part of the Fire country." said Tsunade.

"If it doesn't exist then what is the point of going there" Naruto said who was getting irritated and impatient.

"Yes, it is true that it was destroyed but there are villages which still exist there" said Jiraiya.

"And you will be going to one of these villages, which also happens to be one of our outposts" added Tsunade.

"Outpost??" Naruto was now completely confused.

Jiraiya smacked his head.

Tsunade could only manage to nod her head and smile.

"_some things about him will never change I guess"_

* * *

**Author's Notes - I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a long while to come up with an emotional confrontation between Naruto and Sakura. though it was a small one. This is just the beginning. There will be more to come. **

**Though I am not fully satisfied with the beginning of this chapter. I have tried my best. **

**Anyways plz keep your reviews coming. Till next time. Cheers. **_  
_


	5. Legacy

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**LEGACY**

* * *

Night had fallen in konoha. Street lights were on in all parts of the village. The market place was bustling with people finishing their shopping before turning back home. In some parts of Konoha the number of people present outside walking, shopping or just roaming around was staggering but in some places it was the total opposite. There were only a few places in Konoha were the density of people was less at night.

The Uchiha District and the area were Naruto stayed were one of these places.

Ironic.

Lights shone from a lone house in the Uchiha district. The house of the former clan head Uchiha Fugaku. Father of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting at the dinner table. Eating. He never cooked food. He didn't know how to and never did bother to learn either. He always had food outside. If he was too lazy or busy he would just order it.

Today was no different. He had ordered food.

But today he ordered food not only for him but for his guest too.

He looked at his guest who was sitting across the table staring at the food in the table.

She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sakura" he called her.

"huh" she flinched and looked at him.

"You've been staring at the food from the time you sat here" he said to her.

She didn't reply. She just started to take a bite from the food in front of her.

"What's bothering you Sakura?"

She looked at him. Then she looked down at the table again.

"Tell me Sakura" his voice had a bit of sternness in it.

"Its….Na…Naruto" she said looking at him. Tears had started forming in her eyes.

Sasuke somehow didn't seem surprised.

"I met him today" she continued.

"He didn't even smile at me when he met me. And spoke to me as if….as if I was a stranger" she stuttered, tears had started flowing from her eyes.

Then she told him everything that happened between her and Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. He was still looking at her grimly.

"People change with time Sakura, so has he"

A frown appeared in her face. And anger took over her.

"But to change into something so cold and arrogant, it's as if he's becoming another you"

Sasuke flinched. But didn't reply.

She kept a hand in her mouth and gasped after realizing what she just said.

"Iam sorry Sasuke kun"

Sasuke to her utter surprise just smirked.

"I guess he is becoming another me huh?"

Sakura was still looking at him apologetically.

Sasuke just waived his hands.

"It's ok Sakura, no issues. You are just hurt by Naruto actions. It's ok if you want to take your anger out at me, I understand."

Sakura was surprised by those words.

"You have changed a lot Sasuke kun" she was still looking at him surprised.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, looking sideways he said

"As I said before Sakura, people change with time"

They didn't speak much after that. Sasuke was never talked much and Sakura was the one who would always initiate their conversations. But after seeing that Sakura was not talking much, Sasuke had to initiate their conversations.

Sasuke was getting annoyed with her behavior. She was just either nodding her head or replying with a yes or a no. But he didn't show his irritation to her. He knew she was hurt. And he had to comfort her.

"_that's what friends are for, right?"_ he thought to himself

* * *

Sasuke was patrolling through the streets of Konoha. With his sharingan activated, he was walking calmly. He had just dropped Sakura home. She still hadn't gotten over Naruto's behavior. 

Sasuke walked to his old training ground.

Sasuke felt someone's presence near him and he stopped walking

"you know I can sense you, still you hide" he said while looking at the sky.

Then a man in jounin clothes with silver hair came and stood next to him.

"Yo" he waved.

Sasuke smiled "what are you doing here in the middle of the night Kakashi"

"Well I was going home and a black cat crossed my path, so I couldn't take that path and I decide take another on and I got lost and ended up here"

Sasuke just stared at him.

"Hn"

Kakashi smiled at him and said "Sooooooo, you enjoying your new job"

Sasuke frowned at him "does it look like Iam enjoying it."

Kakashi laughed.

"It's not funny Kakashi"

"It's funny to me"

"whatever" said Sasuke and sat down in the ground.

"you seem in a real good mood" smirked Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Girl troubles??" asked Kakashi inquiringly.

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi.

"It's a guy and a girl trouble"

"huh?"

"You heard me, a guy and a girl trouble"

"Obviously, if you are having girl troubles that implies that it is a guy and a girl trouble, unless you don't consider yourself a guy…….."

"what did you say you stupid one eyed pervert" Said Sasuke in a angry tone, while taking his katana out.

"hey, hey no need to get worked up, …….just kidding" waved Kakashi, while taking a stepping back.

"I am in no mood to joke right now Kakashi"

Kakashi who was still smiling inside his mask asked him "So what seems to be the problem.

Sasuke needed someone to talk about his predicament. He was in one. A big one.

After listening to Sasuke, Kakshi just sighed.

"I have seen the changes in Naruto, He is not the same anymore" replied Kakashi grimly.

"And about Sakura……"

"It's better if you talk to her about your……… relationship" continued Kakashi.

"and you better talk to Naruto too….."

Sasuke sighed.

"killing Itachi was a lot easier you know"

Kakashi just smiled.

* * *

Multiple sounds could be heard from Naruto's apartment. It was as if a fight was ensuing inside. 

"Control your clones Naruto." said a frustrated Jiraiya.

Naruto was packing his things. He made multiple clones to help him out.

"Naruto-san we three would be more than enough to pack all your stuff" Kenji said while trying to stuff a big scroll inside a box.

"I know Kenji but this way we would finish packing faster" replied Naruto.

Kenji nodded his head in a disapproving manner.

"It's unbelievable how one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha can be so dumb at times"

Jiraiya just laughed and said "It's in his blood"

Naruto ignored them and continued arguing with his clones while packing his stuff.

After all the commotion died down, Naruto and Kenji sat in the dinner table with Jiraiya.

"Naruto before we leave I have to give you something" Jiraiya said while talking out something from his bag.

Naruto just looked at him quizzically.

Jiraiya kept a scroll on the table and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto this is the Yondaime's scroll and this is his seal" he said pointing to the seal on the scroll.

"Yondaime's??" Naruto looked at Jiraiya confused.

"What has Yondaime's scroll got to do with me??"

Jiraiya just smiled at him "Everything"

"Huh??"

"just do what I tell you ok"

Naruto just nodded his head.

"I want you to put a drop of your blood on the seal"

"What……??"

"Just do it" Jiraiya said in a stern voice.

"ok ok" replied Naruto.

Naruto took his kunai and made a small cut in his thumb and let a small drop fall on the seal.

As soon as the drop of blood fell, the seal emitted a bright blue light and the seal disappeared.

Naruto and Kenji were staring in awe. While Jiraiya just smirked.

'That was a blood seal wasn't it Jiraiya sama." Kenji said looking at the sannin.

"Yes" came the reply.

"So that means Naruta-san is related to Yondaime-sama?"

"Yes" smiled Jiraiya,

Naruto just sat there silently. He was shocked. He might be dumb at times. But right now was not one of those moments. Naruto himself had a great knowledge of seals. Jiraiya had taught him a lot. He had never seen a blood seal before but he had read about it once.

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya and said "But a blood seal can be opened only by the blood of the direct descendant of the person who has made the seal."

Then it struck him.

The resemblence. The use of the same techniques. Everything.

"That means Yondaime is my………"

"Father" said Kenji while staring at Naruto.

Kenji stood up and bowed to Naruto.

"It's an honour Naruto sama"

Naruto was startled.

"What the hell are you doing Kenji??"

"Iam just honoured that I got to work along side Yondaime sama's son"

Jiraiya just laughed.

Naruto who clearly embarrassed by his actions just waved his hands.

"Just sit down"

Then Naruto picked up the scroll and opened it.

It had a whole list of jutsus and some documents.

Then Jiraiya spoke.

"Your father Naruto was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime hokage of Konoha. And My student"

"You were his sensei" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yes I was"

Kenji was just staring at both of them. He stood up again and bowed to Jiraiya.

"I have no words to explain how honoured Iam to be in the presence of such great men."

Naruto and Jiraiya just laughed.

Naruto then started to study the contents of the scroll. Then he turned to Jiraiya.

"What about my mother??"

"Your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina"

"Uzumaki Kushina!!" Naruto said.

"So I inherited her name huh? he continued.

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"If my mother's name is Uzumaki, then she is supposed to be part of a clan right? But I have never heard of any clan named Uzumaki in Konoha?"

"Yes Naruto, she does have a clan. But not in Konoha."

"Then where" Kenji barged into the conversation. He was getting too excited with all the information he was getting.

Naruto should have been annoyed by Kenji behaviour, but instead he was just amused. He had never seen Kenji like this.

_"Lee is going to have a field day when he hears about Kenji's behaviour today"_ Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Then where ero-sennin" continued Naruto.

"In the country of whirlpool, the village outpost to where we are heading tomorrow"

"So that means I might have relatives there??" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I don't know Naruto.We will find out when we get there." replied the sannin.

Naruto got up and shouted "LET"S LEAVE NOW ERO-SENNIN"

* * *

**Author's Notes - Sorry for the delay in updating**. **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you all for your reviews. It means a lot. **

**and also - "MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS." **

* * *


End file.
